Me In Honey
by RenaUke
Summary: "Axel! How could you!" he screamed at Axel's suddenly stunned face. / Rather melodramatic story. Roxas finds Axel cheating on him? Perhaps not . . . Based on the song "Me In Honey" by REM. Roku/Aku/Roku, with SoRiku and some Orgy/Roxas.


Inspired by the song "Me In Honey" by REM. Consider it a kind of music video. AkuRoku with some SoRiku and some Orgy13/Roxas

I _think_ Axel is seme here, but I'm not sure.

No, wait, Roxas is definitely seme.

Actually, never mind. I have no clue.

* * *

Roxas trudged along the sidewalk to the door of his and Axel's townhouse. The two week Organization retreat had finally ended. Shortly before the beginning Axel had pissed somebody off and therefore been left behind. The separation was torture, especially since at least half the other Organization members would happily have stolen Roxas' pants, if not for the threat of Axel. When they had bid their farewells in the square, Roxas had received a few more smacks here and there than he would have liked.

Roxas opened the door of the house and shuffled into the hall. As usual, Axel had failed to pick up any of the mail, and the slush pile was impressive. Roxas removed his coat as he picked his way to the living room doorway. Across the miscellaneous piles of random junk, he saw Axel sitting on the couch - with Sora straddling his lap.

Roxas saw red. This was absolutely the last straw! Those dents in the couch were for his knees, not Sora's. That neck was his hiding place. Those fingers with the black nail polish should have been tangled in his hair! Roxas threw the coat at the two lumps as hard as he could.

"Axel! How could you!" he screamed at Axel's suddenly stunned face. "I am so sick of you! I hate this! I'm done! I'm leaving!" Roxas stormed out of the room as Axel shot up, dumping Sora unceremoniously on the floor.

"Roxas, wait!" he cried, catching at the blonde's shirt. Roxas jerked himself free and slammed out into the middle of the square. A lonely tear curled over his cheek, but he wiped it away angrily and turned to face Axel standing in the doorway. If Axel could hurt him, he could hurt Axel.

"Hey everybody!" Roxas shouted into the sky, stretching his arms wide. "I'm free tonight-" he paused "- if you know what I mean!" Roxas watched Axel's face melt, and then harden again with resolve. Resolve to what? There was no time to wonder, because Luxord plowed into Roxas, just ahead of the rest of the organization. As he went down, he saw Axel turn and run back into the house, leaving the door ajar.

Axel ran through the hall, barely aware of the surroundings. The haze of anger and frustration at himself blocked out the junk piles, the mail, and Sora standing bewildered in the living room doorway. He hadn't known how much his natural sluttiness hurt Roxas. If Roxas was mad enough to leave, it would take a miracle to get him back. His displays of anger were usually limited to slaps or shoving Axel into walls. This was real.

Axel thundered into the kitchen, turning around wildly looking for some way to vent his fury. As he twisted in stops and starts, his hand grazed a knife handle. He immediately snatched it up and charged into the living room by the other door. The knife flashed in Axel's hand as he slashed out at anything, finally settling on attacking the couch. The blade slid through the threadbare cushions over and over, but nothing stopped the tears coming, silent tears. Axel mover slower and slower, until at last he stood still by the couch with waterfalls blurring his vision. After a moment Sora came over and tapped Axel's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Axel spun on a dime and pointed the knife at Sora's face.

"Get out," he snarled, low and dangerous. "Get out! Out of this house! I never want to see you again!" He lunged and Sora fled. Now the tears were starting to curl into his chest, his hands were trembling, and his remaining logic was in shreds. If Roxas was going to be gone, what was there to live for? Axel wanted to turn the knife on himself, but he was having trouble controlling his movements through the grief. All he could manage was to grip the blade tightly with his other hand before he collapsed on the floor, shaking silently.

Sora fled the house with the image of Axel's tear stained face still blocking his vision. In the fog he ran headlong into Riku. For a moment Sora was terrified, but his nose quickly caught the Riku smell and he wrapped his hands in the shirt that was so dear to him. To his surprise and fright, Riku shoved him away and shook him angrily by the shoulders.

"What were you thinking?" snapped Riku, slapping him. Sora looked up with glistening eyes. He was understood to be a child, and no one had ever shown him this kind of anger.

"Why would you do it?" snarled Riku, shaking his smaller boyfriend mercilessly. "Am I not good enough? Why would you ever touch that good-for-nothing spike headed _slut?_" He glared at Sora, silently demanding an answer. The waterworks started.

"You left me!" sobbed Sora, catching Riku off-guard with his intensity. "At first I was OK, but Axel was just pining away for Roxas, so I went over and we made cookies, and he wouldn't shut up, and so pretty soon I was lonely too, and there was no one else to go to, and you know how Axel can never keep his hands off people, but we never _did_ anything!" Sora collapsed on Riku, bawling hideously.

"I missed you!" wailed Sora. Riku put his arms around the trembling shoulders, cursing himself for being so softhearted. At last the tears slowed, and Riku tilted Sora's head up, wiped away the tracks, and gently kissed him.

"I know it was Axel's fault," he said softly, "but you were involved. I want you to go apologize to Roxas and Axel."

"I can't," sniffled Sora. "Axel has a knife, and I'm scared of him." Riku started.

"Oh man," he groaned. "You absolutely have to tell Roxas. I know he loves that bony idiot, and I know Axel loves him back." Sora nodded meekly and set off for the pig pile in the middle of the square.

Roxas lay on his back, every limb pinned except the arm he was using to shield his face. Above him the Organization bickered over who had more claim, because Roxas was offering no opinions. He only waited, a few lonely tears trickling symmetrically down his face. The he felt a shadow cross his face, and removed his arm. It was Sora. Roxas' face drew up painfully and he used his free arm to slap Sora as hard as he could. There were no words for his emotion. Sora's eyes teared again, but he stood still.

"I'm sorry, Roxas," he said softly. "I didn't mean to. You have to go back to Axel."

"You take him, that stupid jerk."

"But Roxas, he pointed a knife at me. I'm afraid of who he might kill!" Roxas closed his eyes in dismissal, ignoring Sora as hard as he could. Sora sighed and trudged away, back to Riku.

The tears were running more freely now, and it took Roxas a little while to realize that he was no longer pinned in seven places. It was only a vague awareness in the back of his mind. He continued to wallow. Axel really was wonderful, but so unfaithful! Sure, it was only part of his nature, but it hurt. Then Roxas awoke abruptly. Sora had said something about a knife! Axel wasn't stable. What if?

Roxas shot to his feet and ran into the house. The quarreling Organization failed to notice. He waded hurriedly through the junk mail to the living room door. Axel was curled in the middle of the floor. His face was streaked with tears dyed black by eyeliner, and one of his hands was bleeding from a long cut in the palm. Roxas ran over but when he knelt and touched Axel's hip, the wreck on the floor jerked the knife at him trembling.

"Leave me," Axel croaked, even as he limply allowed Roxas to take the knife. "I don't deserve you. A big, dumb freak like me."

"That's not true," Roxas told him gently, tearing a strip off the slashed couch to bind Axel's hand. Axel remained silent, tears following the tracks of others that came before. Roxas turned him on his back and straddled his rib cage, carefully wrapping the injured hand. Having done that, he leaned forward and set to work licking away the tears on Axel's cheeks. For some bizzare reason, licking Axel's face tended to turn him on, or at least calm him down, and Roxas guessed it was the best way to ask for forgiveness.

Gradually Axel's eyes opened. Roxas allowed the last tear to finish its course before he caught it on his tongue and followed the track almost to Axel's eye. The eye's emerald depths twinkled faintly, and Axel smiled a little.

"I knew the whole time you'd be back," he creaked, placing his injured hand gingerly on Roxas' back and fingering his neck with the other. Roxas shook his head and flattened his lips on Axel's.


End file.
